


of cupid and psyche

by procrasteanate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Greek gods, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Princes, baby leedo, bratty hwanwoong, cheeky hwanwoong, cupid hwanwoong, dongju appears for like a chapter iM SORRY I'LL BRING HIM BACK I SWEAR, idk what to tag, im new to ao3 ok, leedo is just innocent and hwanwoong loves corrupting him, oneus being royaties, psyche leedo, tsundere kinda leedo, youngjo being an asshole for a chapter but then turns into the most supportive brother uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: sometimes hwanwoong really despises his arrows.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 43
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey uh idk where this is gonna go but hopefully this ends well (if it's even going to snsjsk) also feel free to yell at me on twitter (@princewonnie) i don't bite <333 (for some reason my hyperlink won't work so it's manual until i get it to work :"))

Hwanwoong was damned. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.

He had accidentally scraped his bare arm on his arrow, his darned cupid's arrow, and now he's lovestruck. And of all cases, on someone he's supposed to curse.

No, Hwanwoong's no angel, and yes, he's cupid, son of the one and only Venus, goddess of love.

Kim Geonhak. Youngest son of the newly-throned King down on Lumera, kingdom of stars.

He was ethereal. Natural blonde hair framing his strong features, lips cherry red. His eyes were the night sky, thousands shades of azure, shimmering whenever light hits his beady orbs.

He was liked by many, both of his brothers not falling behind. Kim Youngjo, crown prince of Lumera, and Lee Seoho, the second prince.

The brothers were cold, almost icy, to everyone. Only sparing degrading glances to the villagers and stoic gazes to their father. Nevertheless, they were popular, Geonhak being the most.

He was praised by many, visuals seemingly said to exceed the goddess of love's, angering the latter greatly.

She then ordered her son, Hwanwoong, to curse the prince.

Which was how Hwanwoong got into this situation, arm bleeding, glazy eyes stuck on Geonhak's back as he wields his sword on the palace's backyard.

If pupils could morph, Hwanwoong's violet ones, matching his lavender locks, would've taken the shape of hearts. His lips couldn't help the cheeky smile forming when Geonhak trips over literally nothing and almost lets go of his sword, eyes widening, panic-stricken.

There's two things Hwanwoong has learned about the latter. First is that he's clumsy, very much so.

The second, he never smiles. Kim Geonhak never smiles. 

Hwanwoong wants a lot of things. He wants to break Geonhak's facade. To ruin him. To make him his, and his only. 

That was what he was afterall, the god of desire.


	2. who?

Geonhak knew.

He knew someone, no, something, had been staring at him for the past hour and it's really starting to irritate him.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he glanced slightly at the row of cherry blossom tress, spotting the prepator who didn't really seem like he's doing a good job of hiding. It almost looked like he was purposely making himself stand out as much as possible.

Geonhak silently threw a dagger at him as a warning, aiming it at his arm. He heard a yelp, the rustling of leaves and then the sound of something crashing on the ground.

Geonhak strutted towards him, head high and blade pointed straight under the now whining male's chin, "Who are you."

That definitely wasn't a question, Hwanwoong realised, it was more of a demand.

Smirking, Hwanwoong tapped the sword, "How about you take this away first, pretty boy? You certainly don't want to anger a god, don't you?"

Geonhak narrowed his eyes, a god? 

His eyes scanned the male under him. Violet eyes and a bow, he noted. The sign of the infamous Cupid.

Geonhak had heard rumors of the said god from the villagers. He wasn't the best of a god, they stated. Unlike what the fairytales said, everyone knew Cupid wasn't a good guy. 

He was known as Venus' tool, more than a son. 

A slave.

Venus had kept Cupid hidden for years, no one ever sighting the latter. The only thing they knew was that he carried around a bow and his eyes: violet.

It was also said that Cupid despised mortals, disgusted by the thought of ever landing on a mortal land.

So what exactly was he doing there, in the backyard of Geonhak's palace?

Geonhak was definitely not buying it, this has gotta be an imposter.

Refusing to get rid of the sword, Geonhak pressed the blunt side of the sword on the side of his neck, "I said, who are you?"

Hwanwoong sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Why is it so hard for mortals to just follow orders?"

His eyes then flashed red, boring right into Geonhak's blue ones.

The latter unconciously moved the sword away, throwing it to the ground a few feet away from them. He then came back to his senses when Hwanwoong snapped his finger.

"Hi Kim Geonhak, I'm Yeo Hwanwoong," He smiled, his eyes back to it's original hue, "Nice to meet you!"

Before Geonhak could even answer him, Hwanwoong had stood up, closing up the space between them as he stood on his tippy toes.

"And I'm going to make you mine," he whispered right into the prince's ears and planted a kiss on his right cheek.

Pulling away, he waved, a smirk visible on his cheshire-like features. In the blink of an eye, he was gone and Geonhak was left dumbfounded.

Registering everything, the prince turned red, a hand making it's way to his cheek and the other to his beating heart. 

It was as if his heart had been shot by something. By a sword. By a spear. By an arrow.

But first of all, who the fuck was Yeo Hwanwoong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip i only write short chapters and they suck but meh i tried


	3. Brothers

Youngjo had been finishing up on paperwork, in stead of his idiotic step-father, the dumb king, when Geonhak barges into his study, face flushed as his right hand clutches his shirt just right on his heart.

"Hyung, there's something wrong with me," he states, "I think I've been cursed,"

Cursed? Youngjo narrowed his eyes at his disheveled baby brother, "What?"

"I-I don't know," Geonhak sighs, orbs gleaming with utter devastation, "it feels like it's being stabbed, but in a weird way," he pointed to his heart.

Youngjo's eyes softened, remembering how much of a baby the youngest prince is, unlike his exterior. Geonhak would come to Youngjo about everything that's bothering him. No matter how small or big the issue, Youngjo had always been his safe place, his guardian angel. He put down the papers, opening his arms, "C'mere."

Geonhak rushed to the older, hopping on his lap and hugging him tight. The crown prince raked Geonhak's black locks gently as to comfort him, which definitely worked as Geonhak melted to his touch.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, slowly," he coaxed.

The younger looked down on his brother and spilled, not missing a single detail. He flushed slightly when he mentioned the small peck, which Youngjo found endearing, but that wasn't important for now.

"So, you're trying to tell me you met Cupid? THE Cupid?" a voice interrupted them, followed by laughter, "Hak, I think you're tired."

Geonhak glared at the blonde male, who he recognises as his step-brother, sitting on the sofa right across from them. God knows when he entered or how long he's been there but that was Lee Seoho, a sly fox, a stealthy one at that.

"Shut up, Hyung," Geonhak spats, obviously annoyed as Youngjo sighed at the pair. "sHut uP hyUnG," Seoho repeated, mocking the younger, "Oh come on, Hyung, as if you believe that."

Youngjo rubbed his forehead, the work was taking a toll on him and his brothers' bickering were adding to his migraine, "Stop fighting, you two, and yes, I do so stop bothering Geonhak, and Geonhak, I'll take you to Seonghwa in the evening so have some rest while I finish up my work. Now, go back to your rooms, I'm very busy, please."

Park Seonghwa, Geonhak recognises that name. He's one of Youngjo's closest friends and the only sorcerer in the kingdom that is actually legit instead of those fakes down on the village who lives off fake tarot card readings and poorly-performed tricks, not that that was any of his business.

Seoho rolled his eyes as he walked out, the youngest prince following suit, closing the door behind them.

Youngjo breathed a sigh of relief as he's finally met with the peace he lost not too long ago, but it doesn't last long when the doors to his study creaked open again.

He was about to curse out whoever was bothering him again when two heads peeked out from behind the gigantic oak door, "Sorry, Hyung."

The door was closed again and Youngjo could hear the pattering of footsteps, his younger brothers rushing to their respectful chambers.

A smile makes it's way to his face, his migraine subsiding a little.

Kim Youngjo really loves his (cute) brothers and the sides they show to him and themselves only.


	4. Brothers(2)

"Yikes," Seonghwa's face contorted to one of utter disgust, he hadn't even faced the brothers yet but he could sense that nasty aura anywhere, "I see you met him."

Youngjo had taken Geonhak to Seonghwa's quarters deep within the woods, Seoho tagging along because he was 'bored and in need of entertainment'.

Geonhak stills, he wasn't much of an expressor out of their dwelling, the palace. It had become a habit of his to live as his facade to anyone other than his brothers. His eyebrows furrow, "Him?"

"Yeah, Cupid," Seonghwa sighs, facing the princes. Seoho gasps, Youngjo doing the same, "Holy shit, you weren't kidding?"

"How did you know?" Geonhak questioned, eyes laced in a mix of confusion and distrust. Youngjo rubs his arms as a sign to loosen up to the sorcerer.

"If that huge arrow wasn't obvious enough," he chuckled, pointing right at Geonhak's chest, just above his heart, "he definitely took a liking on you."

The older princes stared at each other in confusion, of course, they couldn't see the arrow stuck in Geonhak, seething pink hues.

Before Geonhak could utter a single word, Seonghwa had marched up to him, face getting closer to his chest, "If you came here to ask me to remove," he cringes, "that, then, I can't."

"W-what? Why not?" Geonhak spluttered, "But you're a sorcerer, the best one at that, so why not?"

Seonghwa sighs for the nth time, "I gotta say, thank you for the compliment, but no, I don't mess with the people above, and I definitely don't want to mess with Yeo Hwanwoong again," he chuckles bitterly, "learned it the hard way."

"Yeo Hwanwoong?" Youngjo repeats as a question. "Yeah, that's Cupid's name, the one and only. Messing with Hwanwoong meant playing fire," Seonghwa shuddered, "he's a monster, I tell you."

"What happened?" Seoho piques, making himself comfortable on Seonghwa's red sofa, legs crossed. 

"Let's just say he made me lose someone important," the home-owner clenched his jaw, "Sorry, I'm not really comfortable with sharing. Anyways, I can't do anything so scurry along, princes."

"No, please, do something, anything," Geonhak pleaded, "it hurts."

"The only way to stop it hurting is to comply to his feelings," Seonghwa turns, "either that or the pain is going to worsen, and you'll die, Prince."

Geonhak's eyes flashed, a sudden thump on his heart making him groan, lose his footing and land on the floor, almost.

Youngjo caught him just in time, panic and worry obvious on his features.

Geonhak evened out his breathing, pushed his brother gently as if to say he was fine now, and stood up, slightly staggering.

"Park get that thing out of my brother," the crown prince stated, fury coating his tone.

"I told you I c-" "Royal order, do it or you're banished," Youngjo cut him off, Seonghwa scoffing at his friend's words.

"Sometimes you princes are a pain in the ass," he spat, "I told you, I can't."

Seonghwa gripped the invisible arrow, pulling it with all his might. Geonhak screeches, hands clenching on his shirt, pain visible in his eyes and Seonghwa pulls away with a hiss, hands dripping with what seems to be blood from a huge gash, fresh, on his palm.

"Stubborn fucks," he groans as he scanned the rack behind him for a healing potion, "Keep trying to pull that thing out and he'll die, Jo. I can't do anything about this. We can't do anything about this." 

Youngjo could only smile bitterly at the word 'die'.

Geonhak looked crestfallen, it reminded Seonghwa of a certain someone, sad smile forming on his face. 

"Take this," he tossed him a bottle of what seems to be green liquid, "it relieves pain. It's the least I can do for you."

The princes begrudgingly climbed up their carriage. The ride was awkward and Seoho and Youngjo had been trying to cheer up their baby brother.

"C'mon, Hak. It'll be fine. Hyung'll beat him up if he bothers you, god or not," Seoho had announced, in which Youngjo chuckled, "As if."

Geonhak smiled at his brothers words, the said two snapping their heads to the youngest, cheeky smiles painting their features, "he smiled!

The trip back home was warm, comforting, with Youngjo peppering the younger with kisses and iloveyous and Seoho cuddling him, warm bodies hugging each other.

For the nth time, Geonhak really really really loves his brothers.


	5. deja vu

It had been days, three dreadful ones specifically, ever since Geonhak's encounter with the god of desire. The pain had worsened, but the potion Seonghwa gave the prince really did work magic.

It felt like deja vu, really. Geonhak had been training, a way to get rid of his stress, when Hwanwoong appears, plopping down on the cherry blossom tree beside the former.

"Hey," he greets, cheeky smile present as usual. He looked different, Geonhak noticed. His arms were littered with nasty cuts. His usual bright violet eyes were dimmer, eyebags visible under them. He was still pretty, nonetheless.

"You," he unconsciously blurted out. It was as if his mouth took a life of it's own.

"Yeah, yeah, not now please," Hwanwoong groans, thumb reaching up to his forehead, massaging it. He was expecting the prince to yell at him, to attack him or just to express his fury in general, but not today. He wasn't in the best condition and he'll just lose control if someone ruins his mood.

"Are you okay?" 

Hwanwoong was definitely surprised, genuinely. Out of all the outcomes, he wasn't expecting.. this.

The side of his lips curl up as his eyes sparkled, bringing back the shine that was absent earlier.

He sprang up, seemingly glowing as he hopped to the young prince. Getting close enough, he wraps his little arms around him, nuzzling his head to Geonhak's chest. Sometimes, Hwanwoong loves being short.

"Thank you," he breathes out.

Geonhak didn't know how to react. It was as if he was paralyzed but his hands were dying to reach out to the god's hair, raking it, comforting him, and he didn't even know why.

Hwanwoong pulled away, his right hand reaching up to Geonhak's chest. Placing it gently, he closes his eyes.

"Sorry, it must have hurt," his tone was apologetic, Geonhak realised, "I should have came quicker."

It must have been the magic. Geonhak thought. The magic must have been the one doing stuff to Geonhak. The magic must have erased the resentment he had to Hwanwoong. If it wasn't the magic, then Geonhak must be crazy or Hwanwoong wasn't as bad as he thought but it waa most probably the former.

"It did," Geonhak mustered up all his strength to sound like usual, strong and demanding, but his efforts were to waste when it comes out as an almost inaudible whisper.

Hwanwoong chuckles, "This wil help."

His palm glows a bright violet, eyes snapping open as a ring of strange characters, which Geonhak recognised as greek alphabet, circles his pupils.

At first Geonhak felt warm, nuzzly, but a sharp pain hit the spot under Hwanwoong's palm, he goraned and grabbed the latter's wrist, trying to pry him away but to no avail.

He finally pulls away after a pain-staking minute, triumphant smile plastered on his face.

The prince falls to one knee, sweat trickling down his forehead, "You! What did you do?!"

Hwanwoong smiles wider, and if Geonhak could, he badly wanted to wipe the expression from his pretty face, "Taking away the pain, and making you mine."

Hwanwoong tilts Geonhak's head upwards to face him and plants a little kiss on his cheek. By now, it was kind of his sign to part ways.

"Till' next time, my prince," he whispers sweetly, wicked to Geonhak's ears.

Just like that, he vanished, living a hint of pink dust, and a frustrated Geonhak.

Honestly, fuck this deja vu.


	6. of nightmares

Geonhak furrowed his eyebrows, staring at his left chest on the mirror. A small mark of what seems to be a bow was imprinted there.

Tracing his fingers over it, he winced when it glows, painless but leaving a strange feeling in him.

"That's the Cupid's mark," Seonghwa had stated earlier, quite annoyed when Geonhak barged into his chambers, "It means you're his forever."

The sorcerer must've sensed Geonhak's inner despair as he chuckled, giving the prince a not-so-reassuring rub on his shoulder, "Relax, that means he likes you for real, he won't kill you at the least."

Just like that, Seonghwa pushed the hopeless-looking prince out, stating he needed his beauty sleep.

The youngest prince could only sigh. If he was watching his life documentary he would've laughed at his luck.

Putting on his robe, he plunged into the comfy embrace of his bed, immediately drifting off to dreamland.

That night, he dreamt of Hwanwoong.

In his dream, the said god was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, the wind ruffling his hair in a way that makes him look adorable, ethereal.

His eyes were closed as he hummed to a tune oh-so-familiar to Geonhak.

Realisation dawned on the prince when he recognised it. His mother's lullaby.

Reaching out to the god, Geonhak trudged slowly. It was as if the ground was pulling him down, making him slow.

"You," Geonhak called out, finally close enough to Hwanwoong. The latter's eyes fluttered open, violet eyes finally open in full view.

"Hi, Prince," The god smiled, eyes full of love but Geonhak could definitely sense a hint of sadness in them.

He stood up and went to his tippy toes, circling his arms on the prince's waist, nuzzling his face on his chest. Geonhak found the god's height endearing but he wouldn't admit it.

Dream-Geonhak hugged Hwanwoong back, raking his lavender locks gently. He could feel the smaller boy relaxing by his touch.

It was quiet, only the occasional chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves was heard.

Hwanwoong pulled away and sighed, staring straight at Geonhak's eyes, "Kiss me."

The prince obliged, closing his blue orbs and pressing his lips on the god's. The latter smiled into the kiss, letting out a hum of satisfaction.

Geonhak could feel wetness on his cheek and furrowed his eyebrows.

Pulling away for the second time, he couldn't hide his surprise when he saw the smaller boy in tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Geonhak cups Hwanwoong's face, worry lacing his tone, "Hey look at me."

"I'm sorry," Hwanwoong chokes out, eye refusing to meet the prince's.

"Hey come on, look at me," Hwanwoong finally looks up at him, but his eyes were different than usual. The bright gleam of violet gone, replaced by a dull, dim, lifeless, grey.

"I'm sorry," he breathes out as he closed his eyes, body going limp on Geonhak. 

"Woong," Geonhak panicked, "Woong, look at me."

Geonhak felt something in his grip, it felt like an.. arrow. Bringing his hands up, the colour drained from his face when he was met with crimson. Blood.

Blood on an arrow. The Cupid's arrow.

Then, darkness consumed him.

The next morning, the prince woke up sweating, breathing heavily.

His trembling fingers travelled to his cheek. Wet.

He was crying. Kim Geonhak was crying.

Kim Geonhak never cries. Even when the mother he had loved so much lost her life, he didn't cry. Even when Youngjo almost lost his life to war, he didn'r cry. Even when he was a kid and stumbled on a rock and scraped his knees, he didn't cry 

So why was he crying over a mere dream of a mere stranger?

Why, exactly?


	7. summoning god

Geonhak needed to see Hwanwoong. He had only been thinking about Hwanwoong since this morning and where else would he find the god other than his training grounds?

Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong.

Geonhak really wanted his brain to shut up. The mark on his chest was glowing faintly and he had been feeling uneasy, for no reason at all. The dream, scratch that, nightmare had really taken a toll on him.

Recognising the cherry blossom tree which Hwanwoong really seemed to like spawning on, he called out, "Hey, come out."

Geonhak was definitely not surprised when his shit-tactic didn't work and he was met with the sound of nature, "Well, it was worth a try," he had muttered to himself.

His second tactic was knocking on the tree, which obviously didn't work. 

You see, Kim Geonhak was a lot of things, but he definitely wasn't the brightest.

Name.

Geonhak flinched at the sudden whisper. He frantically looked around, trying to find the source only to realise it was in his head.

Call him by his name.

Something in him was whispering to him and Geonhak didn't know what come over him when he obliged.

"Hwanwoong." He whispered.

The wind blew stronger, knocking away the dead leaves on the ground where Geonhak was standing on. A warm feeling bubbled inside the prince and he felt like he was in a trance.

A thud from his left woke Geonhak up from his bubble as he snapped his azure orbs to the source. 

There, a few feet away from him, laid Yeo Hwanwoong, broken.

Geonhak felt his heart drop at the scene before him. Hwanwoong's white silk robe was splattered with blood and the cuts on his arms doubled, some freshly and some with dried blood on them. He was sweating all over, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," He whimpered, arms going up to cover his face, "I'm sorry, mother, I'm sorry."

"H-hey," Geonhak unknowingly reached out his hands to the god, "are you okay?" 

Hwanwoong flinched when the prince touched his arm, curling into a ball and sobbing, "It hurts, mother. P-Please stop."

Geonhak's heart broke at the god's vulnerable state, his chest tightening as a mix of sadness and rage emerged inside him.

He rubs Hwanwoong's arms reassuringly, making sure not to touch the wounds. 

"Hey, it's okay, you're okay," He whispered, "It's just me."

Hwanwoong still trembled but he visibly calmed down, breaths a lot slower and sobs turning to sniffles.

He slowly looked up, eyes meeting the prince's and Geonhak wanted to wipe the god's tears so badly but a small bit of his damned pride that was left was holding him back. 

"Y-you," Hwanwoong choked out, "You summoned me."

Geonhak hummed as a matter of fact, internally relieved that Hwanwoong was a bit calm now.

"You saved me," he continued, voice shaky and unsure.

"T-thank you," Hwanwoong grunted, hands reaching up to hold the prince's, leading it to his cheek, closing his eyes, "Prince."

And he fell limp in the latter's embrace, a content smile plastered on his face as he drifts away to nothingness.


	8. adventurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh it's bland isn't it

Hwanwoong was woken up to the constant jabbing on his arm, only to find the source of his discomfort to be Geonhak roughly, for some reason, dabbing a warm towel on his wounds.

He found himself in a wine red dominant room, little light flowing in from the slightly open curtains. 

"Is that a way you treat your patient?" He croaked out, groggily sitting up as Geonhak flinched.

"Shit, sorry," He apologised. Hwanwoong chuckled slightly, "don't be. And don't bother, either. I can heal myself when my magic is replenished. See?"

True to his words, Hwanwoong's wounds slowly disappeared, his skin spotless as if the wounds were never there in the first place.

"Anyways, thank you for your help, Prince," Hwanwoong smiled, looking genuinely grateful, "I would have died," he joked.

"You can't die," Geonhak stated as a matter of fact.

"I know," Hwanwoong smiled bitterly, "It sucks."

Silence surrounded the pair, it was a mix of awkward and bearable but for Geonhak it was definitely the former.

"Geonhak." The prince cracked first, earning a questioning look from the immortal, "Call me Geonhak."

"Geonhak," Hwanwoong beamed, "Hakkie!"

Geonhak frowned at the familiar nickname, he only allowed his brothers to call him that.

"Only call me Geonhak," he stated, tone demanding. But his words were music to Hwanwoong's ears when he answered him with an 'Okay, Hakkie!'

Silence really seemed to love the pair as it engulfed the pair once more, but slightly less tense.

For a few minutes, they just sat there staring at each other. Geonhak realised the god lookes a lot more tired than he did when they last met. He had a lot of questions but he knew Hwanwoong wasn't going to answer him. But trying wasn't going to hurt, was it?

"Take it off," Geonhak said softly. Hwanwoong gave the prince a questioning look but obliged anyways, his hands reaching to his back to undo the tie of his robe, which he realised wasn't his. Geonhak had probably changed his clothes or something.

When he finally slips the fabric off, Geonhak stands up, alarmed. "Why are you undressing?!"

Hwanwoong tilted his head, "but you told me to take it off."

Geonhak internally facepalmed, "I didn't mean your clothes! I meant," he pointed to his chest, "this!"

"Oh you meant to take it out," Hwanwoong nodded in understanding, "Can't."

"Wh-" "Because I don't want to," the god interrupted.

"Just bear with it for three months, I'll let you go then," Hwanwoong sighed, a hint of sadness tainting his orbs.

"Really?" Geonhak spluttered, genuinely surprised. He definitely didn't expect this outcome.

Hwanwoong hummed, crouching to the corner of the bed, face inching dangerously close to the prince.

"For the mean time, entertain me, and I'll make sure not to kill you," the god smiled cheekily.

"Seonghwa said you don't let go of your targets," Geonhak stated, making Hwanwoong furrow his brows, "Seonghwa?"

"Ah. Park Seonghwa, the warlock," Hwanwoong nodded in recognition, "I don't, but I have my reasons for you."

"Reasons?" Geonhak questioned as Hwanwoong sighs turning to his original position, "Enough questions, I'm sick of them."

"Okay," the prince simply stated, turning to his heels, "Do you," he gestured with his hands, "eat?"

Hwanwoong laughed at the innocent question, replying with a 'Yes I do'.

"I'll bring some porridge for you, you're probably hungry after being out for almost half a day." He muttered, turning back to the huge door.

"You know, for someone tied unwillingly to a stranger with a high possibility of that stranger killing you, you seem strangely calm. I was expecting you to hate me to death and try to kill me or something," Hwanwoong mused, hands propping his chin as he tilted slightly.

Geonhak turned back to meet the god's gaze, "I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I just didn't like you barging into my life and not taking responsibility of it. You see, life in the castle isn't as nice as people think, it's downright boring, and you," he pointed to Hwanwoong, "are my ticket to something less boring."

"Of course, I don't like being tied down to someone I don't actually like but three months is good enough. It's plenty time for some fun, and you don't seem that bad. If it was forever then I would definitely try to kill you," he chuckled.

"Oh honey, I'm worse than you think," Hwanwoong smirked, "but you're amusing, I like you."

"I know, and because of this," he points to his chest again, "me too. Don't go out of this room, if Youngjo sees you, you'll be as good as dead. If anyone knocks, don't open."

He turned on his heels and opened the door of his chambers, leaving the god in the embrace of his huge mattress as he whisper-yelled, "I don't die, remember?!"

Oh god (literally), Yeo Hwanwoong really did pick up an interesting fellow this time, and he loved it.

Yeo Hwanwoong, god of desire, and Kim Geonhak, adventurer, an oddly compatible pair, no?


	9. understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short one sorry

"Thanks," Hwanwoong smiled, patting his belly. He had just finished the bowl of porridge Geonhak had brought him earlier, probably the maid's cooking.

"For the food? It's nothing special but you're welcome I guess," Geonhak shrugged as he flipped the page of a book he was reading.

"No," Hwanwoong chuckled, "for not asking about what happened back then."

Geonhak's face contorts to one of confusion but a look of knowing dawned not long after.

"You probably wouldn't want to talk about it," the prince stated, "considering you were so.." he scrunches his nose, trying to find the right word, "shaken?"

Hwanwoong's face flushed at the fact that the prince had seen him in such a vulnerable state. He hated people seeing his weak side.

Coughing, he simply shrugged at Geonhak's words.

"You know, I was surprised at first," Hwanwoong chuckled, his tone teasing, "that the almighty Prince Geonhak was such a clumsy airhead with extreme brother complex."

Geonhak dropped his book, which landed with a thud, and narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, Mr. Hyung-I-think-there's-something-wrong-with-me," Hwanwoong mimicked the prince's whiny tone, a smirk blossoming on his face.

"Y-you," Geonhak's ears turned red as he clenched his fists, "You were watching me this whole time?!"

"Technically it was just that one time," Hwanwoong blew on his bangs.

Geonhak groaned and buried his face into his palms, muttering a soft 'I dont have brother complex'.

Hwanwoong reached out to peel the prince's hands away, chuckling, "Hey it's fine. It's cute, your brother complex."

"And here I thought you weren't that much of an asshole," Geonhak spat, standing up and strutting to the door, "I'm going to train, go home or whatever."

"I can't," he heard the god say behind him, voice slightly shaking, making him stop in his tracks, "I can't go home. Mother will kill me."

9

If Geonhak was being an asshole he would have retorted with a 'but you don't die' but he could feel how shaken the god was and he probably shouldn't joke around about this.

He turned back to find Hwanwoong trembling, his knees reaching up to his chest as he hugged them, horror visible in his violet orbs.

Geonhak softened at this, he realised that Hwanwoong probably wasn't on good terms with his mother and worst case scenario, the latter does terrible things to him but who was he to meddle with someone else's family affairs? No one.

"I-" he fidgeted, "I'm sorry. You can stay. I'll be in my training grounds. Rest."

Giving the god one last glance, he closed the oak door behind him, the nasty creaking sound echoing on the empty hallway.


	10. swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk where to go with this book tbh;; i'm just wriring anything that comes to mind so sorry if some things are sudden or really out of place sksjsk

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" Geonhak sighed, his back turned on the lavender-haired male, who was on his usual spot, under the cherry blossom tree he had grew fond of, "also Youngjo might see you."

"I was bored okay," Hwanwoong huffed, "and I've had enough rest, plus, I'm not scared of your brother."

"Well, I'm scared for you but suit yourself," the prince shrugged, resuming his sword training.

Only the swishing of swords and Geonhak's occasional grunts could be heard, along with the rustling of leaves.

"Teach me," Hwanwoong suddenly stood up, walking over to the prince gracefully, "teach me how to wield a sword, I'm bored of bows."

Geonhak raised his eyebrows at the request, which honestly sounded more like a demand, "No, I'm busy with my training."

"Come on," Hwanwoong whined, earning a strict 'no' from the prince.

A smirk made it's way to the immortal's face as he crossed his arms, "Or is the almighty Prince Geonhak actually bad at wielding a sword? Which is why you're refusing to teach poor me? I guess I can understand."

Geonhak's grip on his sword tightened as he narrowed his eyes on the god, clenching his teeth as he pointed the blade in front of Hwanwoong's face, "Fine."

Hwanwoong's smirk widened, Geonhak was too easy for his own good. Either that or Hwanwoong was just that sly of a bitch but it's probably both.

He waltzed over to the row of swords neatly organised on a table beside Geonhak's training grounds, picking out a medium-sized one.

"On one condition," Geonhak's deep voice (BASS BOOSTED) sounded, "teach me archery."

Hwanwoong shrugged as he hopped back to the prince's side while playfully swinging around the sword, "Fine by me."

"You picked a good one," Geonhak scanned Hwanwoong's pick, "It's perfect for beginners."

"I guess," Hwanwoong smiled, "So what comes first?"

"First, let's fix your posture," The prince started.

-

What Geonhak had learned about Hwanwoong this whole afternoon after the latter had almost stabbed him seven times, was that Yeo Hwanwoong was extremely bad at swords. Bad was an understatement, he was downright shit at it, and Geonhak doesn't think he'll let the god hold another blade anymore.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad," Hwanwoong whined as Geonhak scoffed at his statement, they had spent the rest of the afternoon on Geonhak's training grounds and were walking around the palace's gardens to take a breather. 

"Yeah, right," the prince muttered as they passed by rows of flowers, which were planted by the second crown prince himself.

Hwanwoong blew a raspberry and trailed along the prince as he didn't know his way around the huge palace. His own dwelling back in the skies was so much bigger but he had always felt suffocated there, he was always entrapped in there, it felt like a prison instead of his house.

Shrugging away his thoughts, he marched up to the prince to match their paces, only to be stopped by someone calling out to the latter.

"Hak?"

Geonhak froze at the familiar voice, turning back to meet his oldest brother's eyes, "H-hyung?"

Youngjo's dark green orbs trailed down to the stranger beside the youngest prince, his defense mechanism kicking in as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the unfamiliar face, "and you are?"

"Woah, slow down crown prince," Hwanwoong raised his hands up as be let out a dry chuckle, "How many times am I going to get a blade pointed straight to my face today?"

"Hyung, stop that, he's uh the new gardener," Geonhak rambled out a pathetic attempt of an excuse, pulling Hwanwoong behind him.

Youngjo narrowed his eyes, obviously not buying it, "Kim Geonhak."

Geonhak sighed at his brother's stern tone, he really couldn't win over the latter.

"Really? A gardener?" Hwanwoong scoffed, "Hakkie you're such a bad liar."

Peeking out from Geonhak's wide back, Hwanwoong smiled brightly at the oldest prince as he waved his little hand, "Nice to finally meet you! I'm Yeo Hwanwoong,or alternatively, Cupid. You might know me as the guy who 'cursed' your little brother!"

Geonhak had never wanted to smack someone so bad.


	11. little brothers

Geonhak had definitely forgotten how scary Youngjo was. 

The said elder was glaring daggers at Hwanwoong and if the small boy wasn't behind him Youngjo would have probably pounced on him.

Youngjo was seething fury and if Geonhak was anybody else he would have pissed his pants.

His green orbs gleamed ever so slightly, rage and utter confusion evident in them.

"Hyung, calm down," Geonhak reasoned, "he's not a threat-"

"Kim Geonhak." Youngjo called out for the second time that day, voice definitely a lot sterner than before, "shut up."

Geonhak mentally buckled his knees, if that was possible.

"Hey, come on, no need to be scary," Hwanwoong chuckled, "I'm not going to do anything to him, I swear."

"Yeah, hyung," the youngest prince pushed Hwanwoong further behind me, "Hwanwoong won't hurt me."

Youngjo obviously didn't buy it but the pure determination in Geonhak's eyes made him sigh.

It had been a while since he had seen Geonhak that determined. His little brother had been void of emotions since their beloved mother's death and Youngjo knew Geonhak didn't take it too well since he was the favourite son.

"Please, hyung, just until then," Geonhak whispered out the last part, almost inaudible but the crown prince caught it.

Then. Youngjo froze. Youngjo had forgotten. 

Youngjo had forgotten Geonhak didn't have much time left.

He had forgotten Geonhak was dying.

Youngjo looked down, sheathing his sword, sighing for the nth time that day.

"Fine, but if he does anything, I won't hesitate to draw my sword," he spat, straightening his uniform.

The said god mentally scoffed at that, the crown prince probably couldn't even do a number on him but he wasn't going to ruin this dramatic scene.

Hwanwoong giggled, tiptoeing to Geonhak's height and whispered to his ear, "did I mention that I don't die?"

Geonhak was so close to smacking the small boy, for real.

♡

Now, Geonhak wasn't expecting this.

If he had told anybody Youngjo was so close to slicing Hwanwoong's neck open then the person would have just scoffed and laughed it off.

After the mini (violent) first meeting the three have went for a small tea time, as Seoho liked saying, for the reason that Youngjo wanted to make sure he could trust Hwanwoong.

"Hibiscus?" Hwanwoong raised his eyebrows, sipping the tea the Youngjo had served him.

Youngjo hummed in acknowledgement, amusement visible on his face, "my personal favourite."

"Mine too," Hwanwoong beamed, "along with Rose but a lot of people don't seem to like it."

Youngjo propped his chin on his palm, stirring the cup, "For such an asshole, you sure do have exquisite taste."

"I hear that a lot," Hwanwoong chuckled, sipping another mouthful.

The two had gotten chummy chummy over the past hour after finding out they had similar taste in tea, and Geonhak was left gaping looking at the two.

"i wOn't hesiTatE tO drAw mY sWorD," the youngest prince scoffed, "yeah sure. Look at you guys now."

"What do you mean?" Youngjo narrowed his eyes, as he showed Hwanwoong his sword as the latter had been begging to see it, which Youngjo refused to but eventually gave in to the god's puppy eyes.

Youngjo had always had a soft spot for younger boys like his little brother, like Hwanwoong, who may be hundreds years old, but was physically 18. 

After his mother's loss when he was 14, he was left to take care of Geonhak, 9, alone as their father had always been out in the battlefield. 

And then another one came along. Seoho. Youngjo was 16 then, and Seoho was 15.

When Youngjo (and Geonhak) first met the blonde, he had thought Seoho hated them. But eventually they found out the second prince was just a tad bit too shy.

Geonhak knew it was because Youngjo looked scary but he doesn't need to know that.

As they stayed under the same roof, Seoho grew out of his shell and turned to how he is now, sly and loud.

And at the age of 22, Youngjo was throned as crown prince of Lumera. Their lives shifting from well-off to royalties.

And now 23, Youngjo had grown to love his brothers, a lot- step or not. 

"Nevermind," Geonhak pouted, "just get that sword away from him," he cringed.

"Oh shut up," Hwanwoong spat, marvelling over the shiny blade with RAVN carved on the blunt side- a nickname Youngjo had grown fond of but no one really knows the meaning behind it.

"Shut up you know you suck," Geonhak retorted, finishing his tea.

"I'm not teaching you archery," Hwanwoong huffed, turning to his heels and stomping away from the garden, "bye, Youngjo."

"Hey, wait up!" Geonhak laughed, chasing after the lavender, "I'm sorry okay!"

Youngjo watched the whole scene unfold, eyes wide. Soon, a warm smile plastered itself on his face.

He definitely didn't mind another little brother, especially one that could make Geonhak smile.

Maybe- just maybe, Yeo Hwanwoong really wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no yall didnt read that wrong (you know damn well what im talking about :)) iM SORRY SKSJSKS


	12. stereotypes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i really dk where this is going- i think this chapter was badly written ugh

Sike.

Of course Youngjo didn't trust the god, which was why he was currently on top of the writhing latter, sword planted deep in his chest, specifically through his heart, in Youngjo's study.

Geonhak had been summoned by the king, hence why the god was in the crown prince's study since roaming around wouldn't be a good choice.

He half expected the fucker to pounce on him though but he was still surprised.

"You fucker," Hwanwoong choked out, blood dribbling out his mouth as he tried pushing the prince away, "You should be an actor instead."

"Geonhak seems to trust you a lot," Youngjo narrowed his eyes, "But I don't. The kid's too naive for his own good."

"Indeed," Hwanwoong smirked, "But so are you," his eyes flashed bright violet, a force blowing Youngjo away from him as a loud thud sounded in the room.

"Even if I can't die," Hwanwoong grunted, getting up on his feet, "I still feel pain you know."

Youngjo groaned as he did the same, right hand reaching out to the wall behind him to support himself.

Hwanwoong's small hands reached out to the sword impaled in his chest, pulling it out as he hissed, blood spurting out, "Fuck, Youngjo."

With a clank, the blade fell to the floor, the wound on the god's chest slowly closing.

He slowly walked towards the crown prince, the latter frozen because of Hwanwoong's spell.

"You know, It's cute how you're trying so hard to kill me now," Hwanwoong smirked, his fingers tilting the older's head up so their eyes could meet, "when you were treating me like a brother earlier."

"Aren't I great at acting?" Youngjo returned the smirk, a taunting glint on his eyes, "So what now? You're going to kill me?"

Hwanwoong clucked his tongue, "I won't. Geonhak loves you."

"Bullshit," Youngjo spat, "you're just playing around with him. Don't think I don't know your antics, God. You're going to kill him in the end if he doesn't satisfy you, won't you?"

Hwanwoong sighed, "Stereotypes. Stereotypes. This is why I despise you mortals. Don't act like you know me, prince."

Hwanwoong snapped his fingers, Youngjo free to move again, "I don't kill, Youngjo." the former stated, bitterness dripping on his tone.

Youngjo looked up, about to snap at the younger only to freeze at Hwanwoong's expression. Sincere sadness was visible on his face, eyes gleaming a dull violet.

He looked pained- hurt.

For a second there, Youngjo felt guilty, and if he wasn't the least bit hard-headed, he would have apologised, but he was, and his ego was getting the better of him.

"I won't harm him, Youngjo," Hwanwoong pressed his lips to a thin line, "I'm here to bring the kid fun, he doesn't have much time, doesn't he?"

"You," Youngjo stared, wide-eyed, "You knew."

"No shit," Hwanwoing let out an airy chuckle, "We're connected," he pointed to his chest, "here. I was wondering why my arrow hurt him that much when it wasn't supposed to," Hwanwoong sighed, "his heart is eating him alive, Youngjo."

"The whole curse thing, was an accident," Hwanwoong admitted, "I WAS supposed to curse him, but stuff happened and I-", he huffed, "I just- ugh."

Youngjo's face showed obvious hints of distrust, his eyebrows narrowing.

Frowning, Hwanwoong cupped the prince's face, eyes flashing white, "I'll just show you."

Youngjo's vision turned black as he fell into the embrace of darkness.


	13. of son dongju and memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have exams tomorrow but im updating this instead rip

"Psst.. Woongie hyung!"

Youngjo blinked away the darkness, his green orbs finally met by colours. He found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom, royal blue coating every inch of it.

A young boy, seemingly in his early tens, was sitting on a bed a few feet away from him, his silver hair framing his delicate features. He was whispering agressively towards the ajar window on his left.

"Psst- Woongie hyung!" he repeated, slightly more agressive.

On cue, a small boy peeked out from the window, a smile blossoming on his face as he quietly sneaked in.

Youngjo could recognise him anywhere. Purple hair, purple eyes- Yeo Hwanwoong. He definitely looked a lot younger.

"Hey, Dongju," Hwanwoong walked over to the silver-haired boy, ruffling the latter's locks as he grinned.

'You're in my mind, they won't see you.' Youngjo heard a faint voice whisper in his mind. Hwanwoong.

"Woongie hyung, the doctor said I'm getting better! We can play outside again!" he heard Dongju squeal, eyes lighting up.

"Really? That's great Ju," Hwanwoong smiled wider as he hugged the younger boy, "I missed playing with you."

"Dongju, mommy brought you cookies," a sweet voice sing-songed, barging into the room. Youngjo recognised the woman- Venus. 

They definitely weren't lying when they said she was beauty. She looked even better than the drawings in the book. 

The boys' heads snapped to her direction, weirdly alarmed, and Youngjo noticed the goddess' smile dropping when she looked at the scene unfolding infront of her.

"You," she clenched her teeth, "get away from my son."

Whimpering, Hwanwoong scrambled to let go of the hug as he scurried over to the corner.

"What did I say about getting near Dongju?" Venus' pressed as her nose flared. Her tone was full of malice and Youngjo was sure if he was the snotty-nosed kid he was before he would've pissed his pants.

"N-never, mother." Hwanwoong stuttered, head dropping as he tried to avoid his 'mother's' hard stare.

"Then why are you here?" Venus inched closer to the trembling boy.

"I'm sorry, m-mother," the lavender boy whimpered again, "I just missed Dong-"

Youngjo stared wide-eyed when the goddess raised her hand to slap the poor boy.

"Mother!" Dongju rushed over to the woman, his frail hands reaching out to stop his mother from harming his brother again, "It's my fault, I asked Woongie hyung to come. It's all my doing, mother. Please, stop."

"Son Dongju." Venus glared at her son, "Didn't mommy teach you to not take blames for someone as worthless as," she cringed, staring down at Hwanwoong who was now splayed on the floor, his hand cupping his bruising left cheek, "that."

"B-but hyung's my brother," Dongju cried out but was soon silenced by his mother's hand circling around his throat.

"He's not your brother," the goddess spat, her eyes full of fury, "and he never will be."

Youngjo shivered at the scene. He didn't expect the oh-so-lovely Venus to be such a witch. It's true what they say to never judge a book by it's cover'.

Releasing her hold, she straightened her robe, head snapping back to the other individual in the room, "You, follow me." She then strutted out.

Hwanwoong gulped as he shakily stood up, trailing behind his 'mother'. Giving a reassuring smile and a peck to the forehead to Dongju, who was now a crying fit on the floor, he muttered, "It's okay. Hyung will be fine. Now, go rest."

Nodding, Dongju obliged, climbing back to the bed, "I'm sorry, hyung."

Hwanwoong gave the younger a last chuckle as he waved, shutting the door behind him.

The room distorted, and next thing he knows, Youngjo was in another scene.

He found himself in a room full of books, a library, perhaps.

A familiar blob of lavender hair was sitting in the middle of the room, a thick book in his small hands, accompanied by a man who seemed to be in his mid thirties.

"Young master, it's time for lunch," the man, the butler supposedly by the way he was dressed, reminded, only to be met with silence.

"Young master!" The man repeated, tone sterner as Hwanwoong whined, "But I'm not done studying!"

"You can continue after lunch, young master," the butler sighed, "if you don't eat then I'll tell young master Dongju and he will be angry again."

At that, Hwanwoong stood up, closing the book quickly as he rushed out of the room.

The butler chuckled, hands trailing the letters etched on the thick book the young god had been reading.

"Poor boy," Youngjo heard him mutter, pity evident in his gruff voice, "he doesn't even know he can't use healing magic until he's 16, and his brother doesn't even have that much time left."

Sighing, he walked out of the room too, closing the door behind him.

Youngjo went over to the table, his eyes scanning over the title- All About Healing Magic Book #32.

The room distorts again, and Youngjo was back in Dongju's room.

This time, the latter was laying on his bed. He looks exhausted, face pale and thin.

Beside him was Hwanwoong. His hands were clasping the younger's left one.

"I-I don't wanna die, hyung," Dongju sobbed as Hwanwoong kissed the back of the former's hand he had in his grasp, "you won't, Ju. Hyung will study for a little more and hyung will bring you back to health! And then we can play outside again like you wanted to. We'll chase butterflies and play hide and seek in the forest like we used to. Hyung will even let you seek this time like you always wanted to so please, Ju, hold on for a litte longer. Hyung will make you healthy again.

Dongju shifted to face Hwanwoong, similar violet eyes brimming with tears, he raises his right pinky, "Promise?"

Hwanwoong chuckles softly, "Promise."

Youngjo's heart hurt. The pair reminded him of him and Geonhak. Geonhak had always been a bright kid until his mother's death. He fell ill, but no doctor in their small little village had knowledge about the actual disease. Gradually, he grew weaker and weaker but Geonhak hid it well. He would train his body everyday to make sure his sickness doesn't affect his physical activities a lot.

When their father was throned king, Youngjo had the slightest glimmer of hope that the royal doctor would have a hint of what was happening to Geonhak but was only met with a 'I'm sorry, Your Highness.'

That was when he went to Seonghwa.

"He has little time left, Prince," Seonghwa had told him, his eyes squinting to observe the crystal ball in his hands, "it's his heart."

After telling him he couldn't help him, Seonghwa had pushed him out. Youngjo had cried silently through that night.

The next day when Geonhak questions his puffy eyes he decided break the news to his brother- he deserved to know.

Geonhak only laughed in reply and patted the elder, "Then you should treat me better before I'm gone, Kim Youngjo."

Youngjo vaguely remembered him smacking the boy's head for not addressing him politely and joking around as he laughed, running away.

That night, he cried again, but in Geonhak's arms.

His thoughts were broken when Dongju's sobs died down, the room distorting for the nth time that day.

This time he was in a garden. 

Various flowers Youngjo had never seen before littered the ground. 

In the middle was a flower bed, a stone plate neatly punctured through the ground in the middle, Hwanwoong crouching beside it.

Letters were etched on the stone in a gold tint- Son Dongju.

Hwanwoong's arms hitched up and down, breathing irregular, as he sobbed uncontrollably, "H-hyung is sorry, Ju. I wasn't q-quick enough."

Hwanwoong's hands surrounded the stone as he choked out what seems to be spells, his palms glowing a bright green.

Nothing seemed to happen as he dropped his trembling arms.

"Come back to hyung, please," he choked out, "Dongju, please."

"Young master," Youngjo's eyes flicked over to the sound- the butler, "Young master Dongju had left this for you," he walked over and handed the boy a letter.

Hwanwoong snatched the letter as he stared at the envelope.

To: the best brother in the world♡

Hwanwoong held in a sob a he wiped his tears, hands carefully ripping the envelope open.

Youngjo peered over to read the letter, his eyes unconsciously watering.

If you're reading this then that means that I'm no longer beside you aren't I, hyung? I'm sorry for not holding on long enough. I'm sorry for leaving you alone, at least Butler Kang is still there with you. I'm sorry for being so weak that I can't protect you from mother. I'm sorry for everything, hyung.  
Knowing you, you're probably beating yourself up again over this. Stop it. It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault, okay? If you don't stop then I'll haunt you >:( I know how scared you are of ghosts!  
Get up, you still have a long long long way, hyung. Live for me. Be strong for me. Use your powers to help people. Just, be happy for my sake, please?  
I'll be watching you from above, hyung! I love you, remember that.

From Yeo Hwanwoong's one and only little brother that loves him the most, Son Dongju.

P.S. Maybe in another life, we'll finally be able to play hide and seek in the forest like we promised. 

P.S.S I forgot to say you look ugly when you cry so stop crying, Yeo Hwanwoong.

Drops of tears fell on the letter as Hwanwoong sobbed harder, his legs giving up as he fell to the embrace of the butler- Butler Kang.

"Young master Dongju loves you a lot, Hwanwoong. Don't beat yourself up." Butler Kang rubbed the boy's back comfortingly as a tear escaped his eye.

Then, darkness consumed him.

-

Youngjo opened his eyes, panting.

"Hey, Prince," Hwanwoong smiled weakly as he let go of Youngjo's face, falling over to the floor, "damn that really takes a lot of energy."

Youngjo's hands reached up to the wetness of his cheek. He was crying.

"Dongju was fifteen when he passed," Hwanwoong started, "Geonhak reminded me a lot of him, you know? On the brim of death but always putting on a strong facade to everyone else. Dummies."

"He was born mortal," Hwanwoong reminisced, "while I was born immortal. Mother had always hated me, saying I should have died instead, but joke's on her" he chuckled, "She had me with a man she hated, someone that used her whilst she had Dongju with her loved one, his dad. We were step-brother's but Dongju had always treated me as a real brother, like I did. He's been sickly since he was a baby, the doctor said he was born with a weak heart, but he's always been the biggest ray of sunshine, you know? My mother had always been against of him getting along with me but he'll always find a way to be back to my side." 

Huffing, the god stood up, smoothing out his, actually Geonhak's, clothes, which was now tainted again with blood, as he reached out his hand to Youngjo, "Enough of that, anways we okay now?"

Youngjo hastily wiped his tears, "Your mother's a bitch." Hwanwoong chuckled in response, amused.

Hestitantly grasping the god's hand, Youngjo sighed, "We okay but I'll still kill you if you hurt him though."

"For Christ's sake, Kim Youngjo," Hwanwoong groaned, annoyed, "I won't, and which part of I don't die do you princes not understand?"

Youngjo smiled as he let go of of the god's hand, retrieving his abandoned sword, sheathing it, "Everything."

"Hyung, is Hwanwoo-?" someone barged into the room, the pair startled by the youngest prince's sudden entrance.

Taking in the scene before him, Geonhak furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh, what happened here?"

Youngjo and Hwanwoong looked at each other, awkwardly laughing.

"Just a friendly fight," Youngjo assured, pushing the god to his little brother's direction, "now off you go, I have business to attend to."

"I literally left you guys for an hour-"

"Shush, things happen, Hakkie," Hwanwoong chuckled, "let's go."

Geonhak stared suspiciously at both of them, finally giving up and walking out.

Hwanwoong trailed behind him, about to close the door when he heard Youngjo say, "Dongju was a good kid."

Closing the door behind him, Hwanwoong smiled, his eyes gleaming as he softly muttered, "He was."


	14. red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry :(

"I need to go," Hwanwoong sat up, alarming the prince he was laying on.

He had been reading a book, which Youngjo had lent him the other day, in Geonhak's chambers. He and Youngjo had gotten closer after the little 'friendly fight' two days ago and now they were, as Geonhak had said, besties.

Geonhak sighed in relief at the sudden loss of pressure on his thighs, "Where to?"

"Dongju," Hwanwoong's voice shook at the word, "He's calling me."

"Dongju?" Geonhak questioned.

"Just," Hwanwoong gulped, "I need to go."

Geonhak wanted to ask but decided not to pry upon looking at the god's distressed state, "Go."

"If I'm not back in two days, call out my name." Hwanwoong stared straight at the prince's azure orbs as the latter simply nodded.

Just like that, Hwanwoong vaporises to thin air.

An unsettling feeling bubbled inside the youngest prince, but he shrugged it off.

Afterall, he did promise to come back, right?

-

"Hyung, it's been two days," Geonhak bit on his nails as he paced around in Youngjo's study.

"And?" Youngjo narrowed his eyes, looking up from the paperwork he was working on.

"And Hwanwoong's not back," Geonhak sighed.

"Now that you say it, I don't see him around," Youngjo looked around, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Geonhak groaned, "he said something about Dongju calling him and to call out his name if he isn't back in two days."

"Wait, Dongju?" Youngjo raised his voice.

"Yes?" Geonhak stared at his brother, puzzled.

"That's impossible," the crown prince muttered.

"You recognise the name?" Geonhak tilted his head.

"Yeah, he's Hwanwoong's brother," Youngjo explained, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't pinpoint what.

"Hak, call him," he firmly ordered, "now."

"What's wrong?" Geonhak asked, confusion painted on his face.

"Dongju's dead, Hak. Something doesn't feel right." Youngjo clenched his teeth, "Just- do it."

Geonhak obliged, taking in a breath.

"Yeo Hwanwoong."

The familiar feeling bubbled inside Geonhak as he floated into subspace.

A sudden surge of wind blew the windows open, papers flying everywhere.

Two figures appeared in the middle of the room.

"I see you're hyung's new toy," a deep voice sounded, a teasing tone present, "at least he picked a good dog this time."

The light shone on him as the princes took in his features.

Blazing red hair, red eyes, red suit. 

Everything about him was red, including the blood running down his lips and forehead but Geonhak was just going to ignore that.

Shivers ran down the brothers' spine. There was something really unsettling about him.

Then they realised, in the man's arms was a familiar lavender haired boy, a similar red as the man's painting his arms, a weak smile on his face as he waved, "Good Hakkie."

Then he went limp.


End file.
